It Takes Two
by Breakin' Dishes
Summary: He had been planning this moment for a long time, but its Troy Bolton when has anything ever gone right? Dedicated to Hannah OneShot


**A/n This should have been up a long time ago. :) Please review I hate not getting reviews for my one-shot.**

**Dedication: Hannah :) **

* * *

**It Takes Two**

Tucking his shirt nervously into his light brown trousers, Troy Bolton pulled his jacket over his broad shoulders. The calm summer heat of the day bringing a gentle sweat to his tanned muscular body, his hands clammy as he wrung them together continuously.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god"

Shrugging off his jacket harshly, unbuttoning his shirt each of his lilac buttons gently slipping from their holes as a gently sweat broke onto his forehead. Within minutes he was back to were he started, his shaggy brown hair slightly damp from being recently washed, stray bits of hair clinging to his face from damp and sweat. A single beam of sunlight streamed in through his bedroom windows hitting the bed where his unfathomable choice of shirt and tie, and light brown 'Topman' t-shirt lay both scrunched and flung in disarray as his molten cerulean blues twisted in agony. The breeze from his slightly ajar door alerted his senses to a family member who he was sure would be willing to help him out.

"Jenny! Which one?"

His 15 year old sister drifted dreamily into her brother's bedroom, her small freckled nose wrinkling as she inhaled the scent that drifted from it, her harsh brown eyes however instantly softening when she saw the desperation that lay etched onto his face. He held up both of his choices nibbling his lip nervously, the now stifling heat that radiated the room causing Jenny to fan herself desperately.

"Telling a certain Miss Evans something today?"

A small smile found its way onto her face. Watching with growing interest as her now almost hysterical brother began to plead silently for any guidance that might help him land the girl of his dreams.

"Jenny please!"

Jenny let a small laugh leave her lips; her brother was so adorably cute.

"Neither"

She replayed in a cool and calm tone, holding back short outcries of laughter as her brothers face dropped to a look of pure horror, the now seemingly unfit clothes dropped from his hands onto the faded blue carpet, instantly forgotten.

Laughing gently, she ventured into Troy's wardrobe throwing various clothes behind her as she looked for something that would make Sharpay drool. Finally she held up a casual coral blue shirt, small embossed guitar lay on the pocket.

"Here trust me Sharpay will love it"

Holding it he hesitated, was this really the shirt that was going to win him the most popular girl of east high?

"Are you sure?"

He asked sceptically eyeing it once more, holding it to his body.

"As sure as I am that you and Sharpay are _totally skin compatible_"

Troy wasted no time in throwing the shirt on smiling brightly as he folded the collar as he tucked a small folded note into his jean pocket taking a deep breath in as he went to leave his room.

"Go get her bro"

Jenny looked after her brother a small smile on her face. _Do you think I should have told him Sharpay already told me she was madly in love with him? _She laughed slightly as Troy slipped on the landing swearing slightly. _No this is MUCH more fun. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Back of Bolton"

"Oh never Evans!"

Sharpay has surprised Troy when he arrived earlier by dragging him into her room, pointing her finger to the end of her bed and shoving a controller in his hand, before loading up her Ratchet and Clank game and forcing him to battle it out with her. Not of course before telling him _he was going down. _4 hours later and they were still battling it out for the title of champion gamer, the note tucked in Troy's pocket completely forgotten.

"Troy honey we were wondering if you would like to stay the night seeing as you two could be at this for a while."

Mrs Evans was leaning against her daughter's doorframe watching them, a small secretive smile on her lips. Troy and Sharpay had been inseparable since they were 3 years old, Troy almost lived there. Emily was comfortable with him sleeping round and even let them stay in the same bed, she trusted her daughter not to get too carried away.

"Yes thank you Emily"

Smirking she turned and left the room, the two teenagers eyes still super glued to the TV screen, pupils dilated as their thumbs zoomed along the controller at a rapid rate. Troy turned for a split second to acknowledge his thanks and say goodbye to Mrs Evans when a shrill scream of joy erupted from beside him.

"YES! I WON. IN YOUR FACE TROY BOLTON"

Troy spun, his jaw hanging low on the floor as the screen showed Sharpay's character dancing in joy.

"That's not fair!"

He exclaimed indignantly; the petite blonde beside him laughing in joy as she jumped around on the bed, pointing a perfectly manicured hand at him as she mocked him openly. He rolled of the bed spinning to make a witty comment, freezing however as he caught sight of her. Sharpay's long blonde hair was flying about her as she jumped, her short pink skirt flying upwards reviling her think tanned thighs and sometimes more than what he as a best friend should be staring at. He found his eyes fixing on the bottom of her perfectly sculpted rear. _She really likes thongs doesn't she? _Against his better judgement his hormones raged as he watched her, his hand subconsciously slipping to the small folded note in his jeans.

The piercing ringing of Sharpay's cell phone shook them both from their activities; Troy shoving his hands back into his pocket, the note catching on the edge as Sharpay dived for his cell.

"Hello? Oh hey Gabs"

She looked back to Troy sticking her tongue out, a cheeky grin on her face. He whipped his hands from his pocket not noticing the note floating gracefully to the floor as he pointed to Sharpay's bubble gum pink en-suite mouthing the words 'Toilet' before hurriedly running in slamming the door.

"No Troy's gone all moody because I BEAT HIM AT PLAYSTATION"

She giggled as she moved over to where the piece of paper was discarded on the floor, Gabriella chirping into her ear as she made out the name 'Sharpay' written in Troy's boyish scrawl.

"Hey Gabi can I call you back? Okay bye"

Flipping her brightly bejewelled sidekick closed she bent down grabbing the poorly torn notepaper and unfolding it carefully, deep chocolate eyes furrowed in confusion.

_Dear Sharpay_

_This is so hard to write and I know everyone says that but this is probably my 50__th__ attempt at this. I wrote this because I didn't know how to say it. _

_They say it's a man's world  
Well that cannot be denied  
But what goods a man's world,  
Without a woman by his side _

So I will wait till that moment  
When you decide

That I'm your man and you're my girl.  
That I'm the sea, and you're the pearl.  
It takes two baby.  
It takes two.

A king aint a king without  
The power behind the thrown  
A prince is a pauper babe  
Without a chick to call his own.

So please darling choose me  
I don't wanna rule alone

Tell me, I'm your king.  
And your my queen  
That no one else can come between  
It takes two baby  
It takes two

(Don't you know)  
Lance-alot had Guenovere  
Mrs.Claus has old Saint Nick  
Romeo had Juliet  
And Liz, well, she has her dits

They say it takes two to tango  
Well that tango's child's play.  
So take me to the dance floor  
And we'll twist the night away

Just like Frankie Avalon  
Had his favourite mousekeeteer.  
I dream of a lover babe  
To say the things I long to hear

So come closer baby  
Oh and whisper in my ear

Tell me, your my girl.  
And I'm your boy.  
That you're my pride and I'm your joy.  
That I'm the sand and you're the tide.  
And ill be the groom if you'll be my bride  
It takes two baby.  
It takes two.

It takes two baby.  
It takes two.  


_I Love you Sharpay Ashley Evans_

_Troy xx_

Her mouth hit the floor as her eyes widened a tiny smile creeping onto the corners of her mouth. The door to her en-suite flew open, brushing the shaggy brown hair from his face before facing Sharpay, a cheeky grin spreading to his lips.

"So anyway Miss w-wha"

The smile instantly fell from his face as he felt the colour in his cheeks draining, a look of horror replacing it as he watched her eyes glancing over the letter.

"Troy…"

"Sharpay please I don't want this to ruin our friendship I care about you and….and"

He was shaking visibly now, the words flowing thick and fast from his mouth without really thinking about what he was saying.

"…I love you too"

"And it's not just…what?"

Hope began to glisten in his shimmering bright blue orbs as the met Sharpay's playful browns a smile tugging at his lips.

"I love you too"

She repeated simply. A huge grin melted onto Troy's facial features as he came forward stopping just short of the blonde, their eyes locking as he leaned in towards her. Before they knew it, their lips had met and Sharpay wound her arms around his neck; elated by the feel of his mouth on hers. Troy's arms hugged tightly around her waist pulling her as close as she could possibly get to him, desperate for more. His tongue began to rub gently against her lips begging for access which she granted as her hands wove themselves into his hair, a small groan leaving her parted lips. Their tongues were now locked in an elegant dance, playfully fighting with the other while neither neared victory. Troy's note had once again fallen to the floor but this time in disregard. When the two felt air was necessary they finally separated their foreheads touching as they each held their eyes tight shut for an instant savouring the moment. Troy placed a loving kiss on her nose before pulling her into a warm hug.

"I love you so much"

A smile came to her lips as she nestled herself into Troy's chest, leaning up to his ear kissing it softly before whispering.

"I'm your girl and you're my boy."

* * *

**A/n Please review i really love feedback and notes on how i can improve :) **


End file.
